Behavior Cards
Behavior Cards is a show that is aired on GoAnimate Channel starting on May 21, 2015. A pilot was pitched to GoAnimate2 on September 4, 2014. The Host for the episode has some cards on his desk. In the next shot the cards go on to the characters desks. The cards are ordered as follows: When someone gets a Heaven Card he then goes to heaven forever. Green Card is 1 Week Off. Yellow Card is a talk with parents. This is not a detention. A Blue gets a 30 minute detention. Lite Blue is 1 hour detention. Litest Blue is 1 hour 30 minute detention. Brightest Litest Blue is expelled for 1 week. Even Brighter Brightest Litest Blue is expelled for 2 weeks. Brighter than Fire Blue is DEAD MEAT. Hell Card is SENT TO HELL FOREVER AND I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! Behavior President Day NOTE: Word of Director said Barack and Donald were put in the middle to not alienate fans of the show. Currently, the Go!Animate4Schools accounts are making the Behavior Preisident Day. The Best being Richard M. Nixon. The Worst being Harry S. Truman. Please read the behavior presidents: Richard M. Nixon - You graduate forever - Samuel Terrell Abraham Lincoln - You go home for a century - Makaila Santos John Adams - You go home for 50 years - Greg Page James Buchanan - You go home for a decade - Jeff Fatt Ronald Reagan - You go home for 5 years - Murray Cook Gerald R. Ford - You go home for a year - Anthony Field James E. Carter - You go home for 6 months - Phillip Wilcher William J. Clinton - You go home for 3 months - Captain Feathersword George W. Bush - You go home for a month - Dorothy The Dinosaur Barack H. Obama - You go home for a week - Wags The Dog John F. Kennedy - You go home for a day - Henry The Octopus George Washington - Nothing happens - The Statue of Apollo Donald J. Trump - You're staying after school for a talk - Sam Moran John Quincy Adams - You have detention for an hour - Emma Watkins Thomas Jefferson - You have detention for 12 hours - Lachlan Gillespie James Madison - You have detention for a day - Pac-Man James Monroe - You have detention for a week - Ms. Pac-Man John Tyler - You have detention for a month - Jr. Pac-Man Andrew Jackson - You have detention for 6 months - Pooka Martin Van Buren - You have detention for a year - The Prince William H. Harrison - You have detention for 5 years - Pac-Devil Dwight D. Eisenhower - You have detention for a decade - Fygar Lyndon B. Johnson - You have detention for 50 years - Mr. Driller James K. Polk - You have detention for a century - Mappy Zachary Taylor - You are suspended for a day - Erwin Millard Fillmore - You are suspended for a week - Spooky Franklin Pierce - You are suspended for a month - Toc-Man Andrew Johnson - You are suspended for 6 months - Clyde Ulysses S. Grant - You are suspended for a year - Pinky Rutherford B. Hayes - You are suspended for 5 years - Inky James A. Garfield - You are suspended for a decade - Blinky Chester A. Arthur - You are suspended for 50 years - Simon Pryce Grover Cleveland - You are suspended for a century - Barney Benjamin Harrison - You are suspended for 500 years - Baby Bop William McKinley - You are suspended for 1000 years - BJ Theodore Roosevelt - You are suspended for 2000 years - Riff William H. Taft - You are suspended for 3000 years - The Statue of Liberty Calvin Coolidge - You are suspended for 4000 years - Caillou Herbert Hoover - You are suspended for 5000 years - Dora Franklin D. Roosevelt - You are suspended for Googol years - Tinky Winky Woodrow Wilson - You are suspended for Googolplex years - Dipsy Warren G. Harding - You are suspended for Googolplexian years - Laa Laa George H. W. Bush - You are suspended for Googolplexianth years - Po Harry S. Truman - You are in DEAD MEAT - Ke'Shun Murray Category:Dead Meat Episode Category:Behavior Cards